Batu Pijakan
by setengah2
Summary: [COMPLETE] Aku si pelajar SMA korban bullying dan dia si mahasiswa aneh yang terus melukis mimpinya. Apa pertemuan kami benar-benar ditakdirkan? (edisi summary maksa)
1. Chapter 1

" **Batu Pijakan"**

 **Disclaimer :** Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi **  
** **Warning :** Typo, AU, OOC, DLDR

* * *

Aku tidak punya banyak ingatan yang menyenangkan. Orang-orang mengabaikanku dan aku mengabaikan perasaan kesepian yang diam-diam bersarang dalam diriku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini hidupku terasa menyakitkan dan benar-benar hina. Luka yang terus terukir di kulitku dan lebam yang mulai menodai tubuhku adalah bukti atas keberadaanku.

 _Bukti atas keberadaan mainan yang rusak._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat aku menoleh, suara seseorang terdengar.

Sosoknya yang berjalan masuk ke gang sempit ini mulai terlihat jelas. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut keriting dan mata yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam. Wajah tegangnya membuatku tidak bisa menatapnya lama-lama.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak apa-apa?"

Dia berlutut di hadapanku yang terduduk di tanah.

Tangan besar itu menyentuh memar di pipiku, membuatku spontan meringis dan menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh kulitku lebih lama lagi.

"...hentikan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu pada orang-orang yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Aku melepas cengkeramanku pada tangannya sembari tersenyum miris, "Kau orang yang baik." Dan sambil menahan rasa nyeri di tangan kananku, aku bangun dari posisiku sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter."

"Lukaku tidak separah itu."

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan kananku, pelan, tapi tetap saja terasa sangat menyakitkan. Akupun meloloskan jeritan tertahan yang membuatnya tersenyum puas, "Sepertinya tidak begitu."

* * *

Tangan kananku patah dan memerlukan waktu 2 bulan untuk sembuh.

Lalu tanpa kuminta dan tanpa bisa kutolak, pria berusia 20 tahunan berambut keriting di sampingku ini memutuskan untuk mengawasiku selama gips di tangan kananku masih terpasang.

Namanya Sakamoto Tatsuma, mahasiswa di universitas Kaientai yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe.

Bakatnya adalah menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas, tapi sayang tak ada satupun orang yang menghargai karya-karya yang ia buat.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan sejak saat itulah Sakamoto selalu mampir ke apartemenku setiap harinya. Dia selalu menyuapiku makan dengan paksa karena aku tidak bisa memegang sumpit dengan tangan kiri. Dan baru-baru ini dia juga kerap kali mengisi peran wali-ku di sekolah saat dia tahu kalau aku tinggal seorang diri di kota Edo.

Berkatnya entah kenapa aku merasa seperti orang tua di panti jompo yang selalu di kunjungi oleh si anak setiap harinya.

"Sakamoto," panggilku lirih.

Sakamoto menoleh seraya mendaratkan satu _takoyaki_ di depan mulutku. "Aku membelinya di depan stasiun. Rasa _takoyaki_ ini lumayan enak, cobalah."

"Hah... kau ingin membuatku segemuk babi, huh? Aku sudah tidak bisa makan lagi."

"Yah, sayang sekali."

Dia akhirnya memakan _takoyaki_ tersebut dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam." Lanjutku, "Kau tidak ingin pulang kerumah?"

Cukup lama aku menunggu jawabannya, tapi si bodoh itu malah asyik dengan _takoyaki_ nya dan mengabaikanku. Pandangan matanya lurus ke arah televisi, berita tentang segala hal yang ada di Edo adalah apa yang kulihat di layar 22 inch itu.

"Disini hanya ada satu ranjang, jadi jangan harap aku akan berbagi kasur denganmu."

"Wah, wah, terimakasih, Mutsu." Balas Sakamoto dengan nada yang lega.

Dia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menatap ke arahku dengan penuh harapan serta belas kasihan.

"Dan kalau bisa, apa aku boleh tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi? Aku baru saja diusir dari tempatku, ahahaha."

* * *

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha!"

"Berisik." Desisku, tak luput kulancarkan tatapan tajam.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf. Habis acara ini benar-benar lucu! Ahahaha!"

Entah kenapa tawa itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Sekrup di otaknya sudah rusak. Dan aku harus mendengar tawa menyebalkannya setiap saat.

Apakah ini neraka?

"Diamlah. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." Kataku sembari membalik lembar buku di atas meja.

Sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Sialnya selain tanganku belum lepas dari gips ini, setelah Sakamoto datang kemari keadaan rumahku benar-benar jauh dari kata tenang.

"Kau terlalu rajin untuk anak seusiamu." Kali ini Sakamoto menyahut setelah ia mematikan televisi dengan _remote_. "Aku sering melihat anak-anak SMA yang berkeliaran di kota sampai tengah malam. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang, menikmati masa muda yang singkat."

Tanpa menatapnya, aku membalas dengan ketus, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang karena belajar adalah tujuan utama seorang pelajar."

"Tapi pelajar juga manusia, 'kan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau pernah merasa bosan dengan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh gurumu."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Lalu?" sahut Sakamoto, nada suaranya seakan memancingku.

"Lalu apa?"

"Mau berkencan denganku ke taman bermain hari minggu nanti?"

Sakamoto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Akupun menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak."

"Eh!? Kenapa?"

Sembari mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tempat pensil, akupun membalas Sakamoto, "Aku tidak bersahabat dengan matahari dan siang. Lagipula sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu semua, 'kan?"

Sudah beberapa kali aku berlatih menulis dengan tangan kiri. Sekarang tulisanku semakin membaik meski masih saja terlihat acak-acakan.

"Aku sudah kelas 3. Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan."

Sakamoto menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangan. Ia tersenyum padaku dengan kacamata hitam yang turun dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna birunya.

"Orangtuamu pasti bangga padamu."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahku, "Entahlah."

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan mereka?"

 _Sebenarnya apa masalahku?_

 _Ah... aku hampir melupakan alasan kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini._

"Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ayahku tidak akan senang dengan perilaku putrinya ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan kembali sampai aku lulus."

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa, katamu?_

 _Itu sudah jelas 'kan?—_

"Aku menolak untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang."

* * *

— **bersambung—**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Terlalu OOC?** _Yah, itu 'kan menurut kalian, menurut saya sih, iya /plak_ **  
Romancenya mana?** _Sabar, ini ujian—maksudnya ini masih chapter awal. **  
**_ **Alur ceritanya mau dibawa kemana?** _Ke hatimu aja deh :v_ **  
Kok pendek, sih?** _...no comment. **  
**_ **Kok nggak jelas sih ceritanya?** _...yaudah sih, nggak usah dibaca ._._

 **C &C?**

 **Udah, ah,  
—setengah2**


	2. Chapter 2

Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima oleh anak kecil begitu saja, termasuk olehku, putri yang tidak pernah lepas dari sentuhan ibundanya sejak lahir.

Ayahku sendiri adalah pemilik perusahaan Chidori yang bergelut di bisnis properti. Beliau selalu sibuk setiap saat. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku telah ditinggalkan oleh semuanya.

Masa pemberontakanku dimulai sejak aku berada di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Saat itu bisnis ayahku mulai merosot dan terbesit satu hal klise yang menghampiri pikirannya.

" _Kita akan menikahkan putriku dengan putramu. Dengan membangun ikatan ini, hubungan bisnis di antara dua perusahaan besar akan terjalin dan perusahaan kita akan semakin kuat di masa mendatang."_

Aku masih bisa mengingat kalimat yang ayah katakan di balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa, katamu?_

 _Itu sudah jelas 'kan?—_

"Aku menolak untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang."

—

" **Batu Pijakan"**

 **Disclaimer :** Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi **  
Warning :** Typo, AU, OOC, DLDR

—

Sakamoto membuka satu kotak berukuran besar berisikan tumpukan kanvas yang dihiasi berbagai warna dan bentuk. Pria itupun mengeluarkan satu per satu lukisannya, menaruhnya di lantai untuk kemudian di tatap lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya ia masukan lagi ke dalam kotak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat hasil karyaku. Apa kau mau melihatnya juga, Mutsu?"

"Lukisan bukan untuk dimasukan ke dalam kotak. Disini ada gudang yang dindingnya bisa kau tempeli semua lukisanmu itu dengan bebas." Kataku. "Aku akan melihat lukisanmu di sana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai bersih-bersih gudang sekarang."

Pria itu pergi secepat aku menekan tombol _remote_ televisi. Dan lagi, wajah reporter wanita yang terlalu sering muncul di siaran berita dan ramalan cuaca menghiasi layar dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas.

" _Disini Ketsuno. Seperti yang Anda lihat, ada kerusuhan terjadi di kantor kedutaan..._ "

Sekitar 20 menit telah berlalu sampai seseorang menekan bel apartemenku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, wajah seorang kurir yang tertutup topi terlihat. Dia membawa satu kotak kecil yang terbungkus lengkap dengan alamatku dan juga kertas tanda bukti bahwa kirimannya sudah sampai ke tangan penerima.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini."

Setelah selesai akupun menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di atas sofa. Sakamoto sepertinya sudah selesai, terlihat dari pakaian dan wajahnya yang kotor oleh debu.

"Kiriman dari orangtuamu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak membukanya?"

"Kau saja yang buka, Sakamoto... aku mencium bau busuk."

Sakamoto mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum dia membuka kotak yang kutaruh di atas meja di depanku.

"A-apa ini...!?"

Dan sambil memekik tak percaya, wajah Sakamoto terlihat penuh kemarahan.

Seseorang mengirimiku bangkai tikus lengkap dengan fotoku yang disilang garis merah.

—

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa bisa ada orang yang sebegitunya tidak menyukaiku. Itu alami. Sama seperti predator yang memangsa hewan-hewan lemah. Mereka hanya bermain-main denganku, mencurahkan semua kekesalan pada satu tubuh yang masih bernyawa.

Tapi gadis ini berbeda.

"Yang mengirim bangkai itu wakil ketua kelas."

Imai Nobume, salah satu orang yang tidak menginginkan eksistensiku. Dia dan aku selalu menjadi rival tanpa kusadari. Orang yang benar-benar keras kepala dan seringkali menyindirku saat aku di _bully_.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya."

"Bangkai itu termasuk sampah yang menjijikan. Aku hanya memberitahukan padamu untuk membuangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Aku terkekeh. Imai adalah tipe orang yang bisa membuat salah paham orang lain. Mungkin bagian itu yang kusukai darinya.

"Kapan itu lepas?"

Mata beriris merah itu melirik ke arah gips di tangan kananku. Aku menghela napas panjang, "Lebih dari sebulan lagi."

"Kalau begitu selama sebulan ini aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku yang akan menjadi tangan kananmu itu, Yatogami Mutsu."

Lalu tanpa kusadari satu bulan telah berlalu dan Imai masih berada di sisiku. Dia tetap berlaku seperti seorang teman meski gips di tangan kananku ini sudah lama dibuka. Hubungan kami makin akrab. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"2 minggu lagi kita akan keluar dari penjara berkedok tempat pendidikan ini."

"Kau terlalu hiperbolis, Nobume."

"Dan kau terlalu membosankan, Mutsu."

Saat aku kembali melangkah, kelulusan sudah berada di depan mata.

—

"Maksudmu?"

Sakamoto tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin melukismu dengan seragam sailor itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hadiah kelulusan?" dia malah menjawab dengan nada bertanya.

Aku menatap nanar kanvas berukuran sedang yang berdiri di atas penyangga. Dulu aku juga pernah dilukis, sayangnya aku tidak pernah melihat hasil lukisanku karena itu terpajang di ruang kerja ayah.

"...memangnya kau bisa?"

Sakamoto tertawa. "Mau dicoba?"

Pose duduk bertongkat lutut di atas sofa. Itu pose yang dipilih Sakamoto. Terlalu biasa dan tidak begitu melelahkan.

Sementara Sakamoto fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, aku terus memikirkan 14 hari yang harus kulalui untuk sampai ke hari kelulusanku. Hanya sedikit waktu untuk melakukan dan memikirkan banyak hal. Ini seperti yang orang-orang sebut, _aku tidak boleh meninggalkan penyesalan setelah lulus dari sekolah_.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau kau menolak bertunangan. Apa aku boleh bertanya sedikit?"

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

"Katakan."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku, mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang tidak ingin kuingat.

"Saat itu aku masih bocah. Daripada tidak ingin bertunangan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau kukatakan aku tidak ingin dimanfaatkan oleh ayahku. Beliau tidak pernah ada untukku, tapi tiba-tiba memaksakan kehendak padaku seolah aku bukanlah apa-apa. Itu yang membuatku sakit hati."

"Hm... jadi kau dipaksa bertunangan, ya."

"Begitulah. Aku bahkan belum tahu wajahnya karena kami tidak pernah bertemu."

 _Benar. Aku tidak pernah berbohong._

 _Jadi kenapa kau malah memperlihatkan wajah tersenyummu itu, Sakamoto?_

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku bercerita. Tanyakan apapun dan aku akan menjawabnya, Mutsu."

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan seseorang. Katakan saja bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti sekarang, Sakamoto."

Sakamoto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Kacamata hitam yang senantiasa bertengger di hidung

"4 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di jurusan seni. Orangtuaku menentang habis-habisan, tapi akhirnya mereka menyerah karena aku bilang aku akan membiayai uang pendidikanku sendiri. Tapi, yah, seperti yang kau lihat, semua kerja keras yang kulakukan belum membuahkan hasil. Aku masih harus berusaha lebih."

Aku melirik, "Di mataku kau terlihat seperti tidak berusaha sama sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah pada ambisiku."

"Kau memang orang yang seperti itu, ya."

Lalu hening.

Dia terus membuat sketsa dengan pensil sedangkan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak melakukan satupun gerakan yang bisa mengganggunya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sakamoto menoleh, menanyakan dengan lurus, "Dulu saat kita pertamakali bertemu kau seperti tidak punya harapan untuk hidup. Kenapa?"

Mendengarnya membuatku menghela napas panjang. Yah, kuakui kalau aku sering melakukannya. Aku sering melakukannya.

"Orangtua dari orang-orang yang mem _bully_ ku punya pengaruh besar di sekolah. Anak-anak mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghentikannya. Kalau aku melawan, maka aku akan dikeluarkan. Dan kalau aku dikeluarkan, maka aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku."

"Lalu untuk apa gunanya polisi?"

"Kalau aku melaporkannya, ayahku akan memaksaku untuk kembali."

Dia berhenti bertanya, tapi tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu di dalam kantung kemeja. Sebuah surat ia tunjukkan di hadapanku, "Ah... ngomong-ngomong, aku menyimpan surat yang dikirim ayahmu."

 _...kenapa harus sekarang?_

—

 _["Apa suratku sudah sampai padamu, Mutsu?"]_

"Iya."

 _["Kau masih ingat janji yang kau ucapkan dulu?"]_

"Iya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

 _["Jadi apa keputusanmu sekarang?"]_

"...aku akan menerimanya. Terimakasih atas semuanya, ayah."

— **bersambung—**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Oke, kemana** _ **romance**_ **dan alur ceritanya pergi?**

 **C &C?**

 **Udah, ah,  
—setengah2**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lukisanmu sudah 97% jadi, Mutsu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kupikir ini saatnya kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Ah, aku sudah menyewa mobil jadi kau tinggal duduk manis dan jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengamanmu, oke? Ini adalah kencan pertama dan terakhir kita sebelum kita berpisah. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya dengan alasan apapun."

—

" **Batu Pijakan"**

 **Disclaimer :** Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi **  
** **Warning :** Typo, AU, OOC, DLDR

[LAST storm, good bye and enjoy!]

—

Cuaca yang mulai menghangat ditambah semilir angin yang masuk melalui kaca jendela mobil membuatku sedikit terlena. Sementara itu Sakamoto yang entah kenapa hari ini memakai topi jerami berwarna gelap duduk di kursi kemudi, senyum yang sama tak pernah ia lepaskan dari wajahnya, bahkan hari ini juga.

Aku sadar kalau aku beberapakali mencuri pandang pada eksistensi di samping kananku ini. Dia terlalu sulit ditebak isi pikirannya, mungkin itulah yang mengusikku sejak aku memutuskan untuk mulai mempercayainya dan berusaha duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil.

Lalu samar-samar bau yang biasa menguar dari permukaan laut tercium. Tepat di seberang ruas jalanan ini adalah laut yang birunya seakan menyatu dengan langit.

"Sekarang awal musim semi. Airnya masih terlalu dingin untuk dimasuki." Komentar Sakamoto seraya mengikuti arah pandangku. "Tapi kita akan kesana, Mutsu. Bukankah pantai tempat kencan yang sempurna?"

"...aku tidak tahu."

"Memangnya kamu belum pernah kencan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ingatlah semua yang kita lakukan hari ini. Mungkin itu akan berguna untukmu di masa depan."

 _Bodoh_.

Kemudian Sakamoto menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Pria itu melirikku dengan seringaian yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Tidak mau turun?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bersahabat dengan matahari, bukan?"

Setelah membalasku dengan tawanya yang membahana lagi merusak moodku di pagi menjelang siang ini, Sakamoto memakaikanku topi yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Ia lalu keluar, berjalan tergesa ke pintu mobil di sampingku dan membukanya seolah dia adalah supir pribadi yang cekatan.

"Biasanya laki-laki akan lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal remeh yang membuat pasangannya tersentuh. Contohnya seperti ini. Romantis, bukan?"

"Kalau ini adalah standar romantismu, maka semua perempuan akan lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan supir, sayangnya."

Sakamoto mengabaikan cibiranku dengan tawanya, lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya tepat setelah aku menginjakan kaki di atas tanah.

"Hm... Mutsu, berikan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayo kita pegangan tangan."

 _...apa ini?_

 _Justru sikapnya yang sangat terus terang seperti ini yang membuatku canggung!_

"Baiklah..."

Kami berpegangan tangan meski rasanya malah tanganku yang seperti ditarik olehnya.

Setelah menuruni undakan yang membatasi jalanan dengan pantai, Sakamoto melepas sepatu bootsnya lalu tanpa kusangka dia berlutut di hadapanku, membuka simpul yang sudah susah payah kubuat pada sepatu kets hitam kesayanganku itu.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kamu nggak mau kalau sepatumu basah kan? Lebih baik kita menaruhnya di tempat yang aman agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Aku mendecak kesal meski pada akhirnya aku mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikannya. Kami berdua lalu berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai yang airnya menerjang dengan lembut serta membuat kakiku terasa dingin dan kotor. Tapi sayangnya aku melupakan masalah itu karena sepertinya semua indera perasaku tengah berpusat di tangan kananku yang Sakamoto genggam dengan erat.

 _Tangannya begitu besar dan hangat._

 _Aku tidak menyadari bagian itu dari dirinya._

Sesaat aku hanyut dalam perasaan asing yang mulai menguasaiku. Padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, membayangkannya saja sudah ada di luar batas kemampuanku untuk berimajinasi.

Lalu kenapa disaat seperti ini...?

"Sudah ada _Easel_ yang menanti kita disana!"

Seruan Sakamoto yang dibarengi dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada bangku kayu di depan kami membuatku kembali ke kenyataan.

Dia menuntunku ke sana, ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari desiran ombak, mendudukanku di bangku, lalu berdiri di sebelah benda kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyangga lukisan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat lukisannya karena tertutup oleh kain hitam. Aku diam-diam bergumam kalau mungkin ini adalah lukisanku yang dia buat sejak minggu lalu.

 _Kalau bukan itu lalu apa lagi?_

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dalam benakku. Saat pertamakali kita bertemu, entah kenapa kamu terlihat seperti tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Kupikir anak seorang pengusaha sukses seharusnya memasang wajah yang lebih baik lagi untuk lukisannya sendiri."

"...apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Mutsu, pertamakali kita bertemu adalah 7 tahun yang lalu. Di kediaman keluarga Yatogami, di distrik Rakuyo. Di rumahmu."

 _Apa?_

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi yang waktu itu melukismu adalah aku."

Sakamoto menarik kain hitam itu, memperlihatkan lukisan sosok gadis kecil berambut coklat pasir dengan seragam sailor. Gadis kecil yang sekilas terlihat mirip sekali denganku.

"Tunggu, apa ini sungguhan? Aku tidak berharap kalau semua yang kau katakan ini hanyalah lelucon belaka, Sakamoto Tatsuma."

"Seharusnya kau tertawa, Mutsu. Cerita ini benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya." Balas Sakamoto cepat. "Aku yang dari keluarga kelas bawah bisa-biasanya ditunjuk oleh ayahmu untuk melukismu dengan bayaran yang lumayan besar. Kau terlihat sedih saat itu, mirip seperti lukisan ini. Dan setelah kuselidiki, tenyata saat itu ibumu tengah sakit keras. Pertemuan kita tidak berjalan dengan mulus dan tidak meninggalkan kesan apapun."

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali saat yang dibicarakannya. Sulit. Ingatanku sudah mulai kabur. Itu membuatku ragu akan kebenaran dari kata-katanya tersebut.

"Lalu aku mulai aktif melukis setelah lukisanmu mendapat pujian dari orang-orang. Aku melukis dan terus melukis sampai suatu hari salah satu teman sekelasku berusaha untuk memotong tangan kananku ini. Beruntung lukanya tidak begitu parah. Sayangnya berkat kejadian itu aku tidak bisa memegang kuas lagi."

Pria itu melipat lengan sweeter merah yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan bekas luka di dekat nadi yang panjangnya hampir bisa kutebak sepanjang 15 cm. Aku pernah melihat bekas luka itu, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa kukeluarkan karena aku memang tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

Sakamoto lalu tersenyum. Dia menyentuh lukisan itu dengan tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku berusaha untuk memulainya kembali meskipun masih belum membuahkan hasil sampai saat ini. Ah, kau tahu, Mutsu? Saat kita bertemu lagi disini aku merasa terselamatkan. Selama aku memulai kuliahku aku merasa kalau aku tertinggal dan semakin tertinggal. Dan kalau saja kau tidak ada disana, kalau kau tidak terluka saat itu, mungkin aku... sudah..."

"Sakamoto..."

"Lukisan pertama yang kubuat adalah batu pijakanku selama ini. Kalau bukan karena Yatogami-san, dan kalau bukan berkatmu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Sakamoto Tatsuma yang seperti sekarang."

Suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menjadi penjeda obrolan berat kami. Sakamoto masih berdiri disana, memperhatikan lukisan itu lambat-lambat. Dia akhirnya menoleh ke arahku setelah aku bertanya dengan nada kurang yakin.

"...apa ceritamu ini benar-benar bisa kupercaya?"

"Mutsu..."

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dengan memberiku pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"A-apa yang kau—"

"...aku akan menunggumu kembali."

Sakamoto berbisik tepat di samping telingaku. Lirih. Dia lalu melepas pelukan dan juga kacamata hitamnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku untuk menatap kedua mataku dalam-dalam sampai kedua kening kami bersentuhan.

"Entah kenapa mataku ini tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu selama ini, Mutsu."

 _Cinta...?_

 _Begitu, ya._

"...aku juga..."

Seketika waktu seakan berhenti. Mungkin tak apa bagiku untuk menganggap kalau perasaanku ini adalah cinta. Dengan begitu, aku akan bisa mengerti arti dari sentuhan halus bibirnya itu.

—

"Ayah..."

 _["Tenanglah putriku. Hanya 4 tahun lamanya. Itu adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk mendapatkan gelar yang kau inginkan selama ini."]_

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

 _["Kau yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pulang ke rumah tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu. Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang bilang ingin jadi dokter supaya orang-orang yang terkena penyakit seperti ibumu bisa sembuh?"]_

"...itu hanya angan-angan anak berusia 10 tahun yang belum mengenal dunia nyata."

 _["Sekarang bukan hanya angan-angan. Kau bisa mewujudkannya dengan beasiswamu itu. Jadi buatlah ayahmu ini bangga sekali lagi, anakku."]_

"...ayah..."

 _["Saat kau kembali kemari, ada hadiah istimewa yang ingin aku berikan."]_

—

Terkejut adalah ekspresi pertamaku ketika menginjakan kaki di bandara.

"Nobume?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar kepergianmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Aku tau."

Lalu kami berdua tertawa pelan. Sampai akhir pertemanan kami memang penuh dengan sikap apatis yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kupikir Nobume tidak akan datang kemari untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dia bukan orang yang senang dengan perpisahan juga hal-hal berbau tangisan.

"Mutsu, maafkan aku."

"Atas?"

"Sejak kita kelas 1 aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu. Seharusnya kita bisa berteman lebih cepat. Kau juga yang telah menyelamatkanku saat itu, sampai-sampai tanganmu harus patah dan di gips selama 2 bulan."

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa. Itu sudah lama berlalu."

Nobume yang mendengar ucapanku tadi memelukku erat. Dari pelukannya itu aku bisa merasakan semua emosi yang tidak ia tunjukan di wajah datarnya.

"Kabari aku sesering mungkin."

"Oke."

Kemudian aku mulai berjalan seraya menarik koperku menuju antrian di depanku, antrian untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan kutumpangi sampai teriakan milik seseorang yang sangat kukenal menghampiri indera pendengaranku.

"MUTSU!"

"Sakamoto...?"

Dia datang dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sakamoto berjalan mendekat. Saat kami sudah saling berhadapan, Sakamoto mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Dia memasang cincin itu di jari manisku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya. Tentu."

Lalu kami berpelukan sangat lama sebelum mengakhirinya dengan ciuman yang tidak akan cukup untuk kami berdua. 4 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama baik bagiku maupun Sakamoto. Waktu yang mungkin akan dihiasi dengan lebih banyak penderitaan karena tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Tatsuma."

"Oh? Ini adalah pertamakalinya kau memanggil nama kecilku, Mutsu."

"...jangan lupakan aku, Tatsuma."

"Kau juga, Mutsu."

— **Fin—**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sebenernya saya mau update deket ma chapter keduanya, tapi sayang saya lupa password akun terus akhirnya ketangkep tugas sekolah dan tugas ekskul dan tugas dari organisasi lain /alesan.**

 **Saya juga sempet bikin akun baru buat fangirlingan di fandom sebelah sampai kelupaan sama akun yang satu ini (lol)**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Semoga puas meski saya tau kalau ini alurnya ngebut dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Yah, nggak apa-apalah yang penting selesai /plak. Jujur dalam hati saya ingin sekali Gorila-sensei** **—maksudnya Hideaki Sorachi-sensei menambah adegan roman Sakamoto x Mutsu /emangada? (dan kalau bisa mereka dijadiin canon).**

 **Entah kenapa di mata saya mereka berdua udah kayak pasutri jadi-jadian :'v**

 **Udah, ah,** **  
** **—setengah2**

— **Bonus—**

" _Kudengar Sakamoto Tatsuma akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan!"_

" _Eh?! Sakamoto Tatsuma... si pelukis yang sering mendapat penghargaan dan sering muncul di tv itu!?"_

" _Sejak dia bergabung dan didukung oleh Chidori corp. Karya-karyanya semakin menunjukan kualitas. Padahal dulu aku sempat dengar kabar kalau dia sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi. Yah... orang yang berbakat memang membuat iri, ya."_

" _Ngomong-ngomong kalian tau siapa calon istrinya? Aku sudah lama mengagumi Sakamoto Tatsuma dan dia hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun."_

" _Dari gosip yang beredar sih katanya dia anak dari presdir perusahaan Chidori, si lulusan terbaik universitas XX di negeri tetangga. Dokter jenius yang cantik dan masih muda."_

" _Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya Sakamoto Tatsuma dipaksa untuk menikah?"_

" _Kurasa Sakamoto Tatsuma yang mengincar posisi di Chidori corp."_

" _Sudahlah. Mereka yang menikah kenapa kalian yang ribut? Lagipula karya Sakamoto Tatsuma yang terkenal itu adalah potret dari calon istrinya sendiri."_

" _Maksudmu lukisan perempuan yang memakai seragam sailor itu? Lukisan berjudul 'Batu Pijakan'?"_

" _Benar. Jadi bisa kalian tebak kalau hubungan mereka lebih dalam dari semua omongan yang berdasarkan 'katanya' itu."_

—


End file.
